Ne'erfrost Harbor
'Level 1' 'Level 2' 'Level 3' 'Level 4' 'Level 5' 'Level 6' Suggestions: Succubus, HP: 430, Attack: 26, Defense: 2 Spell:' do not use' Lvl's: Footman=4, Troll=2 , Mage=4, Wolf R=2, Priest=2, Shaman=2, Archer=3 Unit Losses: 6 Footmans, 6 Trolls, 6 Mages ...rarely 1 Wolf R Equip: Cute Nurse Cap, Wheel of Fate, Unicorn Chest Plate, Cute Wings, Cute Mittens, (was originally Unicorn set) 'Level 7' No Losses I used this formation, all troops are only level one, and I'm just in beserker armor. 'Level 8' 'Level 9' Suggestion Behemoth level 7, HP 1070, Attack 29, Defence 6 Spells: Fire Blast, Air Bash No losses 'Level 10' 'Level 11' 'Level 12' 'Hero: 'Behemoth HP: 1060 Attack: 32 Defense: 10 Spell:' Fire Blast, Scourge of doom, Footman's Spirit' 'Level 13' 'Level 14' 'Level 15' 'Level 16' 'Level 17' 'Level 18' Suggestions: Behemoth HP: 1230 Attack: 36 Defense: 8 Spell:' Air Bash, Footman spirit, Sourge of Doom' Units:' Troll LVL5, Priest LVL4, Mage LVL3, Archer LVL4, Iron Wheel LVL2, Troll Cyborg LVL1' Unit Losses: 2 Trolls Suggestions: Behemot HP: 1340 Attack: 34 Defense: 8 Spell: Air Bash, Shattering Strike Units: Troll Cyborg lvl 1, Mage lvl 2, Wolf Rider lvl 4, Priest lvl 3, Shaman lvl 1 Shaman Iron Wheel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Iron Wheel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Hero Hero Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Wolf Rider Mage Priset Troll Cyborg Unit losses: Zero 5% chance that you loose Troll Cyborg 'Level 19' 'Level 20' 'Level 21' 'Level 22' 'Level 23' 'Level 24' Suggestions: Berserker lvl 7 HP: 725 Attack: 13 Defense: 2 Spell:' Scourge of Doom, Blue Blast, Mystical Blast' Units:' Troll LVL6, Priest LVL3, Mage LVL3, Archer LVL4, Iron Wheel LVL2, Troll Cyborg LVL2, Shaman LVL2' Unit Losses:' 4 Footman, 6 Troll, 4 Priests, 2 Mages' Notes: '''Sometimes you may lose your hero or the Troll Cyborg. *****It is crucial that you strategically place spells!***** '''Behemoth lvl 7 HP 1290 Attack: 33 Defense: 8 Spells: Shattering Strike, Sorrow Smash, Air Bash Gear: Whole Willy's football outfit, sweet lollipo, scrap metal ring. Units: Troll lvl 5, priest lvl 2, Mage lvl4, Iron Wheel lvl 1, Shaman lvl 2 S IW1 IW1 M T T T S IW1 IW1 M T T T S IW2 IW2 M T T T S IW2 IW2 M T T T S IW3 IW3 M P HH S IW3 IW3 M P HH Been farming with this setup for a few days now. All trolls die, priests die, a couple mages, and VERY rarely an Iron Wheel. 'Elite/Boss Level Drops' Behemoth *Magic Stone *Willy's Club - 3 fragments *Willy's Number 8 Jersey - 3 fragments *Willy's Helmet - 3 fragments *Willy's Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Willy's Wristbands - 3 fragments *Helmet of Bashnig *Hammer of Bashing *Armor of Bashnig *Spaulders of Bashnig *Wristbands of Bashnig Berserker *Magic Stone *Red Cap of Madness *Crazy Plunger - 3 fragments *Crazy Suspenders *Crazy Shoulder Pads - 3 fragments *Crazy Mittens - 3 fragments *Mask of Shadows *Shadow Blade *Shadow Armor *Shadow Shoulders - 8 fragments *Shadow Claws Succubus *Magic Stone *Cute Nurse Cap *Cute Heart *Cute Nurse Outfit *Cute Wings *Cute Mittens *Headdress of Flames *Flaming Star *Armor of Flames *Wings of Flames *Wristbands of Flames Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode